(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, an information processing system, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
Cloud services provided to a user as a result of a server device performing various information processing operations, such as storing of data and converting of a data format, on behalf of a client device are known.